GirlBoyLove
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: A new girl joins the crew and has a crush on Zolo dose the Sorwdsman like her too
1. Chapter 1

Ahh Seara sighed as she drank her warm tea it was 2:47 AM and she couldn't get to sleep she planed on training but couldn't concentrate. One person flashed in her mined the reason for her problem was Zolo. Since she had joined to defend the ship just two weeks ago all she could think about was him. She thought back about how she had met him and his shipmates.

**Two weeks ago**

Huh huh seara said as two pirates came throwds her pow pow with a flip and a punch they were down

What's that sound? Namie said as they headed trowds the town to get supplies.

Someone's in trouble Luffy said

The group started running towards the sound but stop in there tracks Wow the group said as they saw Seara Kicking butt.

This is for trying to steal from me (punch) this is for hitting me (punch) and this is for being no good lousy stealing pirates (knockout)

Seara wiped her hands on her denim shorts and turned around. More pirates oh well I could use a little more practice.

But before she could take another step Namie said hurriedly were not here to hurt you or the town we need supplies and we intend on paying.

Wow Luffy said that was the great will you join us and defend the ship.

(Snort) me join a bunch of pirates why should I?

We need more people, the only real person trained on fighting is Zolo.

Tell you what Ill accompany you for a day if I okay traveling with you ill join for good

She soon met the crew but the minute she met the swordsmen Zolo she maid her decision

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Seara finished her tea and went to her room to try and get some sleep she finally fell asleep. When she woke up the ship was getting close to shore.

Seara you look terrible you should go back to bed Nami said worried

No im fine we need to carry a lot of supplies

Well okay Nami replied

**On land**

Okay we need carrots, tomatos, lemons, fish, and some water.

Help please here take my money but don't hurt me

Finally some action Iv been bored for days Zolo said

Im right behind you Zolo seara said

POW seara punched the pirate right in the face Punch kick punch your turn Zolo

Slash slice slash

Oh thank you so much how can I repay you can you tell us were the market is we need some supplies

Oh yes you just go straight ahead and you should find a bunch of stalls

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Come on guys market place is this way. Seara said

Seara Iv been wondering were are you from? Nami asked

Seara turned Ill tell you when we get back to the ship it's a long story.

The crew looked at each other something told them she had a troubled pass.

**Back at the ship**

Ok I grew up on an island called Seet.We didn't even need jobs it was so small we ate what we caught from the sea and what we planted from our gardens. Seara paused Then pirates came they worked for someone named Crocodile. They killed my mom. She put me on a ship that was leaving and only had room for one more. She saved my life. I was adopted by one of the few survivors. He happened to teach hand to hand combat he taught me. When I got older I started defending the island you guys came to. And well you saw me.

Wow you went though a lot Zolo said

Yeah I did but its in the past and I have you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Evening **

"So were the guys" Seara asked as she came from her room. She had just woke up form a nap.

"Out they wanted to look at the town so it's just you Vivi and me".

"I have two words for you guys Girls Night stories and junk food".

"Sounds cool how about you Vivi".

"Shore".

**Later that night**

"Hah ha ha are you serious".

"Uhu he has the nerve to ask me out after he tried to steal from me and I have beaten his butt" Seara laughed.

"Ok ok I have one this guy is a prince of course and he is so stuck up and everyone has to be perfect well I happened to have a zit and I mean this was tiny barley visible zit he comes walking in looks at me and say girl take me to the princess".

"My father was so mad I haven't seen him since and im happy".

"Oh my gosh".

"Ok time for secrets Seara" said.

"Nami do have any secrets"

"Yeay when I was little I wet the bed".

"That's nothing".

"Well id like to know a secret of yours".

"Fine but you have to swear not to tell anyone at all understand".

"Uhh Vivi and Nami answered".

"I…I…I like Zolo please don't tell anyone".

"We wont we promise" Nami said.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATHOURS NOTE **

Okay to the girls who want romance it is coming just be patient

Whatawhatatomgirl


	6. Chapter 6

The girls were asleep by the time the guys got home (no they were not drunk)

"Look at this mess" Sanji said "the girls must have been up talking".

"What do you think they were talking about" asked Chopper.

"I don't know girl stuff" Zoro replied.

"Oh well it's late and im tired lets go to bed" Luffy said.

The others followed.

**The Next morning**

The girls were looking at the boys and giggling all morning.

"Why do they keep looking at us" Luffy said

"Who knows girls are a mystery" Sanji said


	7. Chapter 7

As they sailed Seara thought she smelled smoke but she was sure it was her imagination because Sanji was in the kitchen right now so it couldn't be from their ship.

Look Luffy said he sounded excited.

Seara saw a person on a boat coming close soon he was aboard the ship. Who are you Seara said her fist raised.

Woa sweet heart its ok Luffys my brother.

Ok Seara said in a calm voice but even if you are Luffys brother call me sweet heart again and I will punch you.

See you got a fighter here Luffy.

Come on Trace join us for lunch Sanji said

Seara sat next to Nami and Vivi she felt weary about the new guest.

Zolo seemed weary she could tell he had never trusted Trace before.

**IM SORRY THAT ITS NOT LONGER BUT I NEED MORE IDEAS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I begin I just want to say thank you for your support **whatawhatatomgirl

"So trace why did you come to see Luffy" Zoro questioned.

"I heard that you guys had a new crew member thought Id se for myself what I didn't expect to see is someone who was as protective of the ship as Seara is".

"Hey I just don't want anyone to hurt my friends" Seara snapped.

"Well let's see if you can fight as well as you insult, I heard there are some pirates looking for trouble their headed toward a place called Chet"

"Fine let's find them, and I will show you that I can kick some serious butt" Seara gloated.

"Soon they found the ship Seara jumped on the railing she could tell that they were mean by their faces are you the pirates that are going to invade Chet".

"Yea what's a girl going to do about it" one of the pirates snarled.

This (punch) Seara did a flip and kicked two pirates at once. (Punch) (Kick) (Punch) (Punch) (Kick) (Kick) soon all the pirates were knocked out. She heard someone yell.

What is going on up here? She turned to see who it was ready to punch them but when she saw him she nearly fell over.

"Kkk Kesat" she could not believe her eyes. The boy looked at her the same way "Seara"?

She ran over to him and began to cry I thought you were dead. She said confused.

I didn't ever think Id see you again the boy said tears in his eyes.

Sear realized that her new friends were staring at her guys she said this is my older brother Kesat.

**Duh Duh Duh cliff hanger yes not the most original but a twist in the story **


	9. Chapter 9

"Excuse me" Namie said numbly

"I didn't tell you because well I thought he was dead"

Why is he a pirate Zoro said suspiciously?

"I was taken captured by the pirates that attacked our island I came back one day but everyone was gone, so I became a pirate my crew must have planned to attack that island without my knowledge because I would never want to hurt people".

"Please guys believe him I know he's telling the truth"

They all agreed that she knew her brother much better then she did.

Please Kesat join my crew Luffy said

"Sure I can be with my sister all the time"

Soon Kesat meet everyone and it was time for bed.

The next morning

Seara yawned and went to the deck to train she saw that Zoro was already their.

"Hey can I train with you" Seara asked

"Sure but afterwards can we talk" Zoro said

"Ya of course"

They trained for an hour then took a break

Listen Seara I just wanted to say that well that I

**Oh look a cliff hanger sorry **


	10. Chapter 10

"I like you and I just wanted to know if you like me".

Seara leaned in and gave him a long kiss when she pulled away she asked "thus that answer your question".

Seara and Zoro were too busy smiling at one another to notice that six eyes were looking at them though a crack in the door.

They were Nami Vivi Sanji Luffy Ossop (I probably spelled that wrong) and chopper, what Seara and Zoro didn't know was that they had planed the girls and the boys being serpent that night, they could tell Seara seemed most comfortable around Vivi and Nami or Zoro, and when Zoro first met Seara he seemed less business like then when the others had joined. They all smiled at each other "we did it" they said in whispers. After getting the confessions sepretly they now had to get Zoro and Seara to tell each other, they weren't sure how to do this until Chase came along when Seara was fighting the pirates Chase made a small comment about how he might ask Seara out ( this was also planned) Now the plan had worked they would leave things alone. They knew it might be a long wile before they told anyone that they were "dating". They slipped away silently and let Seara and Zoro talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: To all my supporter out there HELP ME I am running out of ideas also I want to know what you want to see happen to Seara and Zoro or any of the other characters, remember this is a teen rated story so keep you ideas that way unless you want to see me change it to M so more things you want to see can happen then tell me. I really appreciate you support and want to keep you interested.**

**Whatawhatatomgirl **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Nami why are we heading inland"? Seara asked

"Every other month we look over the ship to make sure it doesn't have any lose boards or anything like that it usually takes about three days if nothing needs to be fixed".

When they got on land Nami, Ussop, Luffy, and Sanji started to check out the ship while Seara, Zoro, Vivi, Kesat, and Chopper went to the inn for rooms.

"What do you mean their aren't any rooms, is their a convention for room hogs in town" Seara said annoyed.

"The spring fair is tomorrow people who grew up here but don't have any family still here stay at inn or in their ships" the clerk said.

**On the beach**

They decided to camp out on the beach since the next island was at least a week away. Everyone was asleep and Seara was about to go to sleep when Zoro asked if she would like to go with him to the spring fair (Nami didn't trust anyone to check the ship but herself ) Seara said yes before he could finish.

Seara and Zoro went to the fair with the others but the others all seemed to go to anywhere that didn't go.

The end of the day was drawing to an end and Zoro of course asked Seara to the most romantic thing you can do when its getting dark at the fair He asked her to go on the fraises wheel as they sat their cuddling they both knew that this was the most perfect day ever.

Everyone was asleep except for Seara and Zoro who were cuddling by the fire with a blanket around them Zoro leaned in and kissed Seara kissed back "I love you do you know that" Zoro said "Of course I do and I love you back" Seara replied. They kissed one last time and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Seara and Zoro sat kissing it was their last night on the island and they knew once back on the ship they would probably not get another chance like this.**

"Zoro I can't tell you how happy you have made me, you have helped me to find happiness I thought was gone after my family parents died, I want to tell the others how happy you have made me".

"When do you want to tell them" Zoro asked.

"Tomorrow morning". Seara whispered

"Alright well tell them tomorrow" Zoro told her hugging her close.

**The next day they spilled the beans everyone was happy (mostly because** **everyone knew) even Seara's brother was happy. Seara and Zoro were happy that they could express their feelings in public and surprising the others were not embarrassed** **to see this.**

HA HU HA SLASH SLICE SLASH the pirate fell dead

Seara looked at the pirate "Why would he attack you Vivi doesn't look like on of crocodiles gonnies".

"He dose work for crocodile just not one of the cream of the crop (yea I know dumb analogy) Vivi said

"I think we should try to find out more about him" Zoro said


	14. Chapter 14

No not like that Zoro said he walked around Seara use your wrist when you do that move keep the rest of your arm steady he held her arm still and moved her wrist. Like this

Zoro was teaching Seara how to sword fight and for a beginner she was good.

"Okay" she said

"That right you got it" he gave her a kiss "now try this" he did a quick side to side slash.

Nami and Vivi sighed from the crows nest.

"They are so cute together" Vivi said.

"I know" Nami replied.

Zoro and Seara were taking a small break when Seara asked "what made you attracted to me".

"Your eyes I have never seen eyes as big or as green as yours"

"For me it was everything looks and attitude"

They kissed for a long time "ahh" Nami and Vivi said.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Seara and Zoro cuddled on a blanket looking at the stars it was a clear beautiful night. "I love you" Zoro said. Seara and Zoro kissed Zoro licked Seara lips she opened her mouth there tongs danced in each others mouth. Soon everything became more intense there tongs now wrestling.

"Zoro I'm not ready" Seara said pulling away.

"Alright I'll wait" Zoro said.

ONE WEEK LATER/ON AN ISLAND

Zoro and Seara were walking with some extra supplies when all of a sudden a pirate came grabbed Seara and told Zoro to give him his money Zoro did what he was he didn't want Seara to get hurt the pirate took the money then slashed Seara in the arm before running off.

"We have to get you to chopper now" Zoro said and with that he picked her up and ran to the ship.

"Chopper a pirate slashed Seara in the arm with a sword can you help her.

"I think so she needs stitches but after that she should be fine".

Zoro sat in his room thinking that some how this was his fault, how could this be would she die Chopper said she would be alright but he was sure it was so he wouldn't worry.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

"Zoro" Seara whispered she had just woken up and wanted to see Zoro

"I'm here" Zoro said "how are you feeling"?

"Okay chopper says that the stitches should be able to come out in a week or two".

"I promise that I'll find that guy" Zoro said.

"NO just knowing that you would give him your money and not fight him for me is great I don't want you to get hurt please don't go looking for him" Seara pleaded.

"Okay for you" Zoro promised.


	15. Chapter 15

**ATTENTION READERS I WOULD LIKE TO DO A LEMON BUT IO WANT YOUR PERMISION FIRST REVEW THIS PAGE TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT A LEMON**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sooooo sorry I have been working on a project and when I'm not doing that I'm sleeping because of my new medication.**

**One week later in a small town**

"Look a singing contest" Seara said she pulled Zoro in who pulled Sanji in who pulled Nami in who pulled Vivi in who pulled Ussop in who pulled Chopper in.

Seara was signings her name up on the list and the others sat down and ordered something.

Next is Seara Kampson singing IF I NEVER KNEW YOU

"Hey this song is for someone special to me" Seara said Zoro blushed deeply.

If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be And, if I never held you I would never have a clue How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes; so dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you If I never knew you I'd be safe, but half as real Never knowing I could feel A love so strong and true I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right Oh, oh If I never knew you If I never knew your love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright I thought our love would be so beautiful We'd turn the darkness into light And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
We were right And, if I never knew you I'd have lived my whole life through Empty as the sky Never knowing why Lost forever If I never knew you The whole audiences clapped well looks like we have a winner and here is you trophy.

The gang spent the rest of the night talking to her and congratulating her.


	17. Chapter 17

**On a beach **

**This is a lemon**

"Seara I didn't know you could sing".

"Well this is my first time I did something like that".

Zoro and Seara were sitting on a large blanket looking up at the stars.

Seara leaned in and gave him a gave him a big kiss and they held each other in their arms soon they were kissing passionately Zoro leaned away but Seara told him she was ready.

Seara blushed, knowing that this was IT as he slowly lowered himself down between her legs she smiled and wrapped her arms around his strong back.

His first thrust was soft, meant to be gentle to reduce the amount of pain he would cause, he watched he face as he fought the urge to drive himself wildly into her and have them both screaming in pleasure. She closed her eyes as he stretched her most sensitive area, and then whimpered at the shot of pain that raced through her body.

Zoro held himself still inside her, aching to do more but waiting for her to be okay. Right now his own needs seemed to fade into the background as he watched Seara squirm softly in pain. His heart clenched in his chest as he knew that he could do nothing, so he leaned down and gently kissed her on her furrowed brow.

Seara opened her eyes, allowing him to see that all the green in them had been swallowed up by her black pupils, she smiled softly at him and then tilted her chin up to kiss him.

As their lips touched Zoro tried to get Seara's mind of the pain by licking her lips for entrance she obliged right away their toungs danced and twirled in each others mouth. After the initial pain had stopped, Seara had felt nothing but pleasure. She reveled in every sensation that she was feeling soon she had started to rotate her hips in a soft circle with him inside her, causing ripples of pleasure to run through both of them.

Zoro slowly pulled his hips back and then pushed them slowly forward again, slowly starting up an easy rhythm, penetrating Seara over and over again, causing both of them extreme pleasure.

Zoro slid both of his hands up to Seara's as she clenched at the blanket around her. He supported his weight on his forearms and laced his large fingers with her smaller softer ones above her head on the pillow.

Then as she opened her mouth to moan Zoro pressed his lips against hers, nearly making them split as he kissed her with years of pent-up energy.

Gradually, their rhythm grew faster, increasing the pressure of each thrust and the intensity with which it was met. Seara moaned his name into his mouth, and Zoro nearly passed out. Everything was so perfect, better then he would have ever imagined.

"Zoro"! She yelled out in pleasure, before she could think twice and then before she could do anything else, the world shook.

She clasped herself against him as they both reached the edge of the proverbial cliff and threw themselves off it together.

Seara now sat in euphoria, still hot and oh-so-sensitive, but so relaxed and dreamlike that she had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

She smiled back at him and felt him pull out and lay down next to her, his body in the same stress-free zone as hers


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't added a new chapter sooner but I've had to study for exams. Please forgive me ( GIVES Puppy dog eyes)**

Seara woke up next to Zoro she snuggled closer to him and looked at his abs to see his six pack she traced her fingers over each of them.

"Morning" Zoro yawned.

"Did I wake you up "Seara asked?

"No come on we better get back to the ship we don't want the others to worry" Zoro said pulling his pants and shirt.

"Okay" Seara sighed. She would rather stay on the beach. She pulled on her cloth and stood up next to Zoro who put his arm around her waist.

"There you guys are Namie said as they walked into the kitchen where were you".

"Just taking a walk on the beach" Seara said

**Soon Zorro asked Seara to marry him and of course she said yes**. **Nami admitted to Sanji that she loved him so they had a double wedding Luffy soon became king of the pirates and chopper a great and famous doctor. And Ussop became a great pirate caption. Vivi restored peace to her country was able they all agreed to meet I five years. **


End file.
